


The Case Study of Sherlock Holmes

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experiment, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: John decides to finally test his true feelings with Sherlock by creating a personal experiment of sorts.(first part is super short but I promise the future chapters will be longer)





	

I’m not that kind of person. I’m not the one who finds it easy to put my feelings into words, especially when it comes to love. But the first time his hand brushes mine I feel my heart skip a beat and I think of that soft brush of skin for weeks. Sometimes his eyes look at me so intently and I get lost in the color. How are they both blue and green at the same time? I swear I see galaxies in his glances and speckles of gold when he smiles. Sometimes when I talk to him I reach out and touch his arm gently, yearning for a longer touch, something more grounding, but the words ‘married to my work’ pull me back to reality. Time passes and I learn to put up a guard. Our adventures together are always my favorite part.  
Girlfriends come and go but they mean nothing to me, just mere distractions from the brilliant man that is Sherlock Holmes. 

Then he dies. My world is over. What is a life worth living without the one light I clung to? The only one I ever loved. Time passes and just as I’m on the verge of taking my life Mary waltzes in. I think I love her, I tell myself I do. Then Sherlock is back and my life is all adventure again. The game is on… and I realize that Mary was once again just another distraction. The truth about Mary comes out and my heart breaks to pieces as she nearly takes the life of the one I love again. I hold on to Sherlock like my life depends on it, which it does. This time I promise to myself that I won’t let go, I’ll do anything to keep Sherlock by my side for as long as I can.

I’ll take Sherlock any way I can get him but I know I’ll regret words unsaid, so I decide to start a personal experiment of sorts. I’ll start out subtle and work my way up, God knows Sherlock can be completely oblivious to signs of affection. I plan carefully, creating lists and taking notes on how our relationship currently stands so that I can note any progress once I start my experiment. Once I’m certain I’ve got all the details planned I set out to begin. Starting tomorrow things between Sherlock and I will be forever changed, ready or not.


End file.
